DBZ: battle of the bounce
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: When beerus threatens 2 supersaiyans and their girlfirends with another new sport ball energy bomb, the dragon balls save them


After reading some more Cameron Henderson/ Kingdomheartsventus7 fanfics concerning a rare outfit that dragon ball z's bulma seems to be wearing, which is bulma's bouncy bunny outfit, her two bf's (or at least I think bunny bulma likes both of them.), goku x chi chi and vegeeta X a bunny bulma story is in order.

Dedicated to ManikFanfic and Cameron Henderson/Kingdomheartsventus7

It was a nice day in Tokyo. Goku was relaxing when he heard a loud breathing sound, like someone's inflating something, and that sound was coming from the room where the dragon balls were kept.

The breathing was feminine, and as goku tiptoed closer he saw the shadow of what looked like a mix of a playboy bunny/bunny babe and the shadow of bulma and chi chi.

Goku chuckled as he entered into the dragon ball room, but gasped when he saw what bulma and chi chi were doing to 4 of the dragon balls, despite the infinite surplus they have been receiving lately.

"Hey bulma" he said, and then made googoo eyes

"Heyyyyy chi chi"

"Why are you inflating the dragon balls? Probably to put more spring in our Kamehameha?" And immediately bulma and chi chi and goku giggled. "Don't you notice my bunny outfit?" Bulma said wiping a laughter tear from her eye.

"Yeah goku-San, she made some for me!" Said chi-chi giving her bunny ears a wiggle

Goku laughed even harder.

"What are you, trying to be the Easter bunny?"

"No, silly goku, I'm making dragon ball hoppers with bulma!" Said chi chi.

"Oh yeah!" Said goku, remembering their double honeymoon with vegeta and the nightclub with those space hoppers and the crowd going absolutely mental over the 4 Saiyans jump height.

Bulma and chi chi finished inflating and stuck the plug in the dragon balls.

"I'm stoked to see how supersaiyan gods jump on these babes and I'm referring to the hoppers!"

Goku said.

"Ok, just hope vegeta likes this"

Bulma said.

"Wait, goku, this is for you"

Said chi-chi, And she took out a pair of masculine bunny ears for goku.

"It's it's-" goku stammered trying to think up a word.

"Weird I know" said chi chi breaking a nervous smile

"ITS PERFECT! Now I can distract enemies with how ridiculous I look!" He said smiling a real elated smile and kissing chi chi.

"I'm just worried about what happens if vegeta sees me with you" said bulma.

"Yeah, he will say 'kakarot why are you making bulma cheat on me?'" goku said in his best vegeta impression

"Wait, vegeta calls you "kakarot?"" Said chi chi puzzled.

"Long story," said goku wiggling his bunny ears.

Then, they bounced off.

Chi chi wobbled as she bounced along with bunny bulma and bunny goku, still not used to the height of a supersaiyan god jump but then she got flashbacks to her cousin yuri futzing around with that yoga ball, and soon thoughts of flight filled her and goku's minds as all 3 supersaiyans shouted with glee, shouted "boing!" Everytime the ball hit the ground, and bounced high and far.

However the ground near vegeta's house was at the point of being succeptible to shaking from any supersaiyan jump level.

"Ah, it's actually boring without bulma around, it would be times like these that I wish I would be fighting-" vegeta was cutoff by another shaking.

"Ugh, when will the repairmen come and fix the ground so the house isn't shaking all the (dang) time."

He glanced out the window and saw goku, bulma and chi chi.

"Dear supersaiyan (gosh) it's kakarot And kakarotess And *gasp* BULMAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

They went lower and lower.

"Hey vegeta!" Said bulma.

Vegeta glanced at the hoppers and then glanced up at his head, where bulma placed his new masculine bunny ears.

"Kakarot, bulma, you-" vegeta started laughing himself silly, unaware lord Beerus was watching with his energy ball bombs of various kinds, and unleashed a soccer energy ball bomb"

"Uh guys, LOOK OUT!" Vegeta said

"We've got this!" Said chi chi and goku and they kamehameha blasted the soccer energy ball bomb out of existence. However the beam also reflected off the hoppers,

"WHAT THE? DRAGON BALL HOPPERS?!" Lord beerus shouted.

Enraged, he enabled a hopper sized energy bomb and bounced on it a little.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY OUR WORLD!!!!!!!" Shouted the 4 and immediately charged for a fused kamehameha.

"KAAAAAAAA- MEEE- HAAAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" They Shouted as they jumped into the air on their hoppers and a shockwave kamehameha slammed into beerus' hopper energy ball bomb

"AAAAAAaaaaaauuuAAAAUUGH!" Shouted beerus as he was yet again killed.

THE END


End file.
